Hero Rangers
by KingRaptor582
Summary: A New Threat rises up from the shadows after 22 years of Ivan Ooze's defeat by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. And this time there no one can stop it because of all Powers Rangers Retired but Zordon got plan and that is Recruiting the Heroes from an different team and this time they have to leave their old lives behind and never come back until it is destroyed!


**Hero Rangers**

 **Crossover of Bleach, Fruit Basket, Kim Possible, Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Power Rangers, Twilight, Batman, Avengers, Fairly OddParents, The Kane Chronicles, Transformers Prime and Winx Club.**

 **Chapter 1: 13 New Power Rangers Recruits Part 1**

 **22 years ago of the summer of 1995 that a group of teen heroes called The Mighty Morphin Power Ranger who are lead and couch by Zordon of Eltar that they defeated the greatest Villain of all: Ivan Ooze. The time has been over since then but they have forgotten and even Zordon and other villains as well that the egg shaped chamber that prison Ivan Ooze over thousand years that is still open on the same construction site where was found. That same site was abandoned and bought out by a mysterious person because that person appeared after Ivan Ooze set free by Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa, that person hide and waited for a while until today.**

 **"It's been 22 years that they have defeated you and they have forgotten that our chamber still here and still open all this time. Oh boy, they are so naive that you were defeated and that chamber be destroyed along with you but they thought wrong because you had a second plan and a set back if this happens. Master Ooze, I will make sure your plans won't go foil this time because you knew that your combatitcons won't last long because of those Power Rangers that Zordon created. That's why you created ME Zorca Oovice your second in command, your followers the Oozosiers, the Tangu birds, and your Ooze Monsters that help carried out second plan to take over Angel Grove and the world of your iron fist my master!" Said Zorca as he began laughing evilly.**

 **"Now come my minions lets go create chaos!" Said Zorca as his loyal minions' fellow him to out of the construction site to the heart of Angle Grove.**

 **Unclosed Location**

 **Alert Alert Alert Alert**

 **"Aye aye aye aye! Zordon, what is that massive energy I'm seeing on the charts of console?!" Ask Alpha-5.**

 **"I don't know Alpha, I have never seen this before but we need to investigate it and stop it." Said Zordon.**

 **"Like how Zordon?" Ask Alpha-5**

 **"Teenagers with Attitude." Said Zordon.**

 **"But we don't know any got that left because all of the Powers Rangers we know of are retired or gave up their powers." Said Alpha-5.**

 **"Yes Alpha I know but this time we will recruit the ones got special gifts, powers and believe in themselves to help and love others." Said Zordon.**

 **"Like who?!"Ask Alpha**

 **"Princess Bloom Sparks of Sparks and Keeper of Dragon Fire**

 **Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Bonnie Rockwaller**

 **Ron Stoppable of Team Possible.**

 **Jack Darby an Ally of the Autobots of Team Prime**

 **Tohru Honda of The Sohma family who is cursed with the 12 animals of the Zodiac**

 **Percy Jackson the Demigod, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus**

 **Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt, moon and child birth**

 **Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl member of Justice League, Young Justice and Teen Titians**

 **Bella Swan Cullen**

 **Timmy Turner**

 **Natasha Romanoff**

 **Sadie Kane the Egyptian Magician and the host of Isis the Goddess of Marriage." Said Zordon.**

 **"Zordon, these Eight are heroes of different teams and the girl not a hero but she challenge the head of the family to lift the cursed. And the other is Olympian Goddess who despise men. The other just two teenagers that is one of them got fairy godparents. The other is a vampire that drinks blood from animals!" Said Alpha as the robot in red and gray armor with the thunder bolt symbol in the middle of his chest and his head looks like dome with red lights around it and they will light up when he talks. Alpha look at the monitor of the eight new chosen rangers that appeared before him and read about out aloud that Zordon understands of Alpha saying to him.**

 **"Yes I know Alpha and only these 13 got the skills to protect the earth from this new evil that is risen up and they defeat it like the Rangers before them. But this time it's different! Now Alpha, we must bring them here at once." Said Zordon as Alpha comply by locate each team member to bring them to the command center.**

 **Magical Dimension**

 **Location: Magix**

 **Princess Bloom Hiddy Sparks of the Realm of Sparks who is 18 years old with red fire hair that tied in pony tail with blue bow and her eyes are ocean blue. Her clothing is red school button up shirt and blue short skirt with blue stockings and pink 2 inch high heels. Bloom is the daughter of Oritel and Marion and little sister of Daphne, she engage to Prince Sky of Erkyelon and leader both teams Winx Club and Specialist and also, she is keeper of and bond with Dragon Fire. Bloom was mind her on business by waiting on the girls and boys at the outside of the cafe that they always hang out at and plan to keep an eye out for the Trix or a new evil to emerge, Bloom look up the sky and saw a beam of bright green light come straight at her and she about to run until it came not attacking her but circling around her of all sides.**

 **"What the?!"Said Bloom as she say last thing before she disappeared in the light and the light just vanished quickly before anyone seen it. The Winx Club and Specialist arrive after the light took Bloom and they were concern about Bloom because she always be there before them, they went inside to ask the people of cafe to see if they see Bloom but they didn't and that got them alerted and start looking for her.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Karakura Town, Japan**

 **Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki who is 18 years old and is the Hero of Soul Society and Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town who hair short and orange and his eyes are brown, his clothing bright blue shirt and tan pants and brown shoes. He is the son of Isshin Shiba Kurosaki the former Captain of Squad 10 and his deceased mom Masaki Kurosaki the Quincy, Ichigo did found out about his heritage after defeating the first former Substitute Kugo Ginjo. He was shock about it but he is proud of what he is, he and Rukia Kuchiki the Lieutenant of Squad 13 are in serious relationship and been dating for 12 months and they did made love one night. Ichigo was in the park on the bench was thinking that Rukia was acting strange around him for whole month and he was very concern about it and he thinking about go to the Soul Society to see her but his thinking got irrupted when he saw a beam bright red light come straight at him until it circle round him.**

 **"What the hell is this?!" Shouted Ichigo as he about to pull substitute combat pass badge out but he disappeared in the light and the light vanishes before anyone seen it.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

 **Tohru Honda who is 17 years old with long brown burnet hair with blue bow on her left of her hair that means she is taken and her eyes are teal green, her clothing is bright orange dress that went above her knees and her shoes are brown 2 inch heel short boots. Tohru is a proud shy and little dense woman but you can be fooled by the way she is because she got a potty on her when she get mad or hurt and she knows how to fight her own battle because she already shown it by Yuki, Kyo, and Shigura and she knows about the Chinese Zodiac. She learns from Kyo's adoptive father and martial arts master Kazuma Sohma there is way to lift the cursed that is challenge head of the family and become new head of the family, she been train in secret by Kazuma to ready to challenge Akito and lift the cursed so the Sohma will be free from it. Also, Tohru and Kyo are in serious relationship and she is very that she actually dating the cat of the Chinese Zodiac and her best friends Uo and Hana are very strict and proud of her and Kyo except for the Yuki Fan Club that want to break them but Tohru got to them and set them straight for now. Tohru was walking happy to the grocery store to get some items for tonight dinner and she look up in the saw a beam bright red light came straight and circle around her.**

 **"What in the world going on here!" Shouted Tohru as she disappeared in the light and light vanished quickly without anyone seen it.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Jasper, Nevada USA**

 **Jack Darby who is 17 years old with black and light brown eyes, his white long sleeve shirt with brown short sleeve shirt and blue pants and black and white shoes. He is proud son of Nurse June Darby and partner/boyfriend of Arcee of the Team Prime, he and Arcee are in serious relationship for 17 months and Optimius Prime is allowed it and happy that Acree is happy again with new partner and in a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship to. Jack is was at home clean out the garage with Acree help with her Sadie Hologram form, Optimus Prime gave Arcee day off from paroling for energon and Deceptions that is taken toll on everyone and so Optimus gave everyone few days off and he will watching the monitors for any signs of Deceptions or MECH activity.**

 **"Hey Arcee what is that up there in the sky?" Ask Jack as look up in the sky after he put bags of trash in garbage can on the curb of the road. Arcee was in the garage sweeping up trash with a broom and dust pan, when she heard him ask her that question and walk out of garage and look up and saw something that got her eyes wide and try ran up to Jack and get him out of the way but she too late because the beam bright red light came so fast and circle around Jack quickly.**

 **"JACK NOOOO!" Scream Arcee as she got up there too late and hear Jack finial words before he disappeared in the light.**

 **"Scrap!" Said Jack as he disappeared in the light and the light vanishes quickly in front of Arcee. Arcee turn off her hologram and drive like a speed demon like she never done before in her life.**

 **"ARCEE TO BASE COME IN DAMN IT!" Scream Arcee in communicator while driving like hell through town.**

 **"This is Ratchet, Why are you screaming Arcee?!" Said Ratchet on Arcee's communicator.**

 **"BECAUSE YOU OLD BAG OF BOTS JACK IS TAKEN BY SOME KIND OF LIGHT FROM THE SKY!" Scream Arcee as she got out of town before any cops chased her down.**

 **"DO WHAT?! ARCEE, I'M GETTING THE GROUND BRIDGE FOR YOU RIGHT NOW?!" Said Ratchet on Arcee's communicator. As on cue swirling vortex of red blue yellow and white appear front of Arcee and she drive straight through it and drive in middle in an old missile complex and middle of the floor is the Autobot symbole. Arcee transformer in her pink and blue robot form with a pissed off and worried attitude and rest of the Autobots were in front of her looking for what happened.**

 **"What happen, Arcee?" Ask Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobot and he got red and blue color body.**

 **"A beam of bright Red light appear out of the sky, came straight at Jack when I try to get him out of the way before it took him. But I got there too late and light took Jack and it vanished without a trace of it." Said Arcee as she saw surprise and shock looks on Optimus Prime's, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumble Bee, WheelJack, Ultra Magnus, Miko, Raph, June and Agent Foller faces but for Jazz, Iron Hide, Hot Shot, Red Alert and Smoke Scream's faces are afraid and scared.**

 **"Arcee, are you saying bright red light came straight at Jack and he disappeared when it circle around him?" Ask Bulkhead who is the big green wrecker and partner of Miko. Both Miko and Bulkhead look at each other and look at everyone else that with surprise and shock phrase on their faces and know the answer to that question if Arcee is right.**

 **"Yes! I'm telling the truth because I saw it with my own optics!" Said Arcee as she got even more pissed that she thought they think she lying and seeing things.**

 **"I know you are telling the truth and believe you, ok. You need to calm down because we know the answer to that question and mystery light." Said Optimus Prime.**

 **"You do?" Ask Arcee as she saw the looks on everyone faces that she understands and she wishing it didn't come to her Jack and it go another person instead, but it didn't because he was chosen and Arcee was getting ready tell Jack something very more that will change both her and his lives. She and Jack made love together two months ago in her human form and she been feeling sick past couple days and she got herself check by Ratchet and June and told her good news, she was happy and nervous about it to tell Jack and she waited till she was ready and she did today but she didn't get it a chance to because of a light and two certain words that freeze the energon in her veins and make Megtron run and never come back that is: Power Rangers!**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Middleton, Co USA**

 **Stoppable Residence**

 **Ron Stoppable who is 18 years old with short blond hair and brown eyes, his clothing is a black short sleeve shirt with a red hockey jersey and brown cargo pants and brown shoes. Ron is Kim Possible's team mate and Boyfriend but ex-boyfriend now because he found her kissing Josh Mankey at her house, he gone back to his house pack his clothes, left a letter of what happened, told Rufus to go to the Possibles with a copy of the letter. Ron about to leave until a bright beam of white light appear out of the sky and circle around him.**

 **"What the heck?!" Said Ron as he disappeared in the light and the light vanishes quickly before anyone seen it.**

 **Rockwoller Residence**

 **Bonnie Rockwaller who is 18 years with long brown hair and teal color eyes, her is clothing is brown long sleeve shirt and black pants and blue high 2 in heels. Bonnie use to be the Queen bee of Middleton High but she graduated, she use to date SS Junior but she dump him for being too selfish and too obsessed trying to be pop star. And worse of all that she been bullied by her two older sisters Connie and Lonnie, she got tired of it that she decided to leave by packing her clothes and go to hotel to kill herself. When she about to leave that a bright beam of white light that appear out of the sky and circle around her.**

 **"What in the name of Christ?!" Said Bonnie as she disappeared in the light and the light vanishes quickly before anyone seen it.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Outside of Long Island, NY**

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Percy Jackson who is 18 years old with short black hair and sea green eyes, his clothing is Orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and blue pants with brown shoes. Percy is hero of Olympus not once but twice, bane of the Titians, he defeated Aries, bane of all monsters, and he is the son of the Sea God Poseidon and was the leader of camp half-blood. Percy got to the camp when he saw Clarisse, Stoll Brothers, Katie, Piper, Leo, Jason, Will, Nico, Rachel, Chiron, Thalia and Artemis and the hunters came up to him and Chiron said "They all want to show him something." That got Percy concern and saw sad look on Chiron's face and he was surprise that Artemis and her hunters coming along with this because he saw surprise look their eyes and he saw Thalia and the others were hurt and pissed at the same time. But for Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Leo were beyond pissed because their powers acting up and for Leo well you don't want to know. When they take him to the beach and show him of what he need to see that he saw Annabeth was cheating on him with another camper named Bryon of Hephaestus Cabin by kissing another, Percy confront them that they were very surprise and saw everyone that they were being caught. Percy cursed them out and he told Annabeth that he was going propose to her but he thought wrong and he throw a box at her feet and then left without say word and run out of the camp.**

 **Artemis who is well she is an Immoral after all that she can change in any age and she is same age as all campers that is 18 years with silver eyes, her clothing is silver shirt and pants and boots. Artemis is Goddess of Hunt, Moon, and Child Birth and 14th Olympian and Twin sister of Apollo and Daughter of Zeus. Artemis was witnessing of what happening in front of her that she understands now that she thought the men will cheat and do other things to women but now she concern about Percy because she got a crush on him since he held the sky for her and became a true friend to Zoe and she thought Aphrodite was messing with her but she wasn't at all. When she found out from Thalia that Annabeth Chase the Daughter of Athena cheated on Percy with a son of Hephaestus that she and rest of the hunter about to confront Annabeth but Thalia told them no because Chiron said they all wait for Percy to come to camp, to show him and then they can beat the hell out of Annabeth of what she did to Percy.**

 **After that, Percy show up and they show him and saw that they couldn't believe that Percy cursed before because they thought he well manner but if you pissed him off well you can say it won't end well, when Artemis saw Percy throw a black with a ring inside to Annabeth's feet and left without another word and run out camp that she ran after him before she could heard the others yelling and about to attack Annabeth and Bryon. Artemis teleported to catch up with Percy and she did by teleported right in front of him and tackle him because he was trying to go other way until she jump him.**

 **"Let me go Artemis and leave me alone!" Said Percy as he push Artemis off him by kick her in the stomach after she teleported in front of him and tackle him without a second thought.**

 **"No I'm not Percy you are going to listen to-" Said Artemis as she got interrupted by Percy's kick her stomach.**

 **"Sorry Artemis, but you don't know how I feel!" Said Percy as he got in his battle stance and put his hand in his pocket to draw Riptide out.**

 **"Apology expected, yes I do know how you feel because I'm in love with you!" Said Artemis as she fixing draw her hunting knives out.**

 **Percy was in shock when he heard Artemis said and he about to say something until two different color beams of bright appeared of the sky, come straight at them and circle around them.**

 **"What in the name of Zeus?!" Said Artemis as she said last thing when she disappeared in silver light and the light without being noticed.**

 **"Artemis!" Yelled Percy as he said last thing when disappeared in blue light and the light vanished without being noticed.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Gotham**

 **Barbara Gordon who was 19 years old with light red hair and blue eyes, her clothing is green dress shirt and black dress pants and black 2in open toe heals, Barbara is aka Batgirl of Batman team and member of Justice League, Young Justice and Teen Titans. Barbara was running out of her apartment building isn't because she is late to work at Wayne Enterprise but it was something that truly hurt her very dearly is that she caught her boyfriend well now ex-boyfriend Ryan was cheating on her with another woman by having sex together without knowing Barbara was there. So she run out of her apartment and about to get in her car to ahead towards Wayne Manor but she didn't because she saw a reflection of on her car that her attention and she look up in the sky and saw a bright blue light come towards her, without thinking that she open the car door quickly, got in, close the door, start the car and drive off fast before the light hit her. She already got suspicions that light belong to an enemy towards the JL, YJ and TT and as she driving fast that the light is following her and she got her phone out to call Bruce for help and she did but the light got her a lot faster by straight through inside of the car and grab her but before she disappeared in the blue light that she manage to call the Wayne manor and Alfred answer the phone quickly.**

 **"Hello this Alfred that Master Bruce and Lady Diana Wayne is out right now. May I get a message from you that when they return that Master Bruce can call you back?" Ask Alfred.**

 **"ALFRED IT'S ME BARBARA I NEED HELP BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN CHASE BY A BLACK LIGHT IN MY CAR! I NEED HELP!" Said Barbara as she manage say that right before she is was vanished in the blue light. Her car crashed in a tree about 6 miles from the Wayne Manor and her phone was still in the car seat of the car because of Zordon didn't want no device to locate Command Center by any means necessary. And Alfred still on try to that get Barbara to answer but he doesn't that she already gone.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: New York**

 **Avengers Tower**

 **Natasha Romanoff is 27 years old with brown hair and green eyes, her clothing is red blouse and black pants with regular sneakers. Natasha is a super spy and a member of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers aka Black Widow. Natasha was outside and leaning on one of the rails and she was in deep thinking because of she heard inside of tower that got her hurt and couldn't trust her friends nor her boss Director Fury because they were talking about her behind her back about she always in the shadows, untrustworthy, she is too dangerous to them and never follow orders to no one and etc. She was hurt and pissed of what she heard that is why she was outside before she hurt someone like Stark. She look up in the sky and saw bright yellow light come straight at her and she about to run and call for help until the light came circle round her and she disappeared in it and light vanished without the Avengers knowing she was gone.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Forks, Washington**

 **Outside of Cullen's house**

 **Bella Swan Cullen is well you could say she is 18 because she turn into a vampire that drinks blood from animals, her hair is dark brown and her eyes are gold, her clothing is long sleeve gray shirt and brown pants. Bella is a proud mother and mother in law of Nessie Carlie Cullen Black and Jacob Black, and Bella is a widow now because her husband Edward die by a Rogue Shape shifter Wolf and both Jacob's and Sam's pack was too late to stop the rogue but Bella was still a newborn that she got revenge by kill the rogue herself. She was never same again after that she always been quite and never judge others of what happen and she couldn't blame them that her family and the wolves to keep an eye on her to she will snap and go suicidal by go straight towards Aro, Marcus and Caius. Bella was in the favorite place that she and Edward go to at and she laying on her back by looking up the sky and thinking about good times until she saw a bright Green light come straight towards her and she wasn't quick enough to move out of the way until the light came circle round her and she disappeared in it and light vanished with anyone knowing.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Dimmsdale, CA**

 **Turner Residences**

 **Timmy Turner is 16 years old with brown hair with pink hat and brown eye and buck teeth, his clothing is green shirt and blue pants and black shoes. Timmy was outside sitting on the porch was thinking about his ex-baby sitter Vicky Valentine that he is in love with and he was thinking about go or wait for couple days to confess his feelings to her and be her boyfriend because he knew that she was acting weird after he turn 13 years old and she stop babysitting him when he turn 15. He still got Cosmo and Wanda after the Fairy and Pixie war and they knew he is in love with Vicky and they will help him without using magic or wishes but today they weren't here because the head Fairy John Von'Shorts call all fairies for a meeting and they will be back later. Timmy didn't know without realizing that a Gold Bright light come towards him from the sky, when Timmy got up at the last minute that light come straight at him and circle around him when he saw this and was in shock and scared.**

 **"Dude?! What the heck is this?!" Said Timmy as he said that before he disappeared in it and the light vanished before anyone knowing it was there.**

 **Earth**

 **Location: Brooklyn, New York**

 **The Brooklyn House the 21st Nome**

 **Sadie Kane who is 18 years old with Carmel hair with streaks of pink dyed and blue eyes, her clothing is black shirt with brown leather jacket and white skirt that is below the knees and short high heels. Sadie is the youngest sister of Carter who is host of Egyptian God Horus and is the host of Egyptian Goddess Isis and sister in law of Carter's wife Zia Kane who is host of Egyptian God Ra. Sadie was on the porch that is near the pool and you wondering why she was wearing those kind of clothes instead of her signature clothes because she was going on a date with her ex-boyfriend Walt who is host Egyptian God Anubis but it got cancel cause she found him cheating on her with a mortal woman and she didn't like it all, so she decided to break up with him and be single rest of her life. When she didn't know that a Black Bright Light come straight at her from the sky without noticing it, when she look up at the last minute to see it, when she did that the light circle round her quickly and made her disappeared in it without a word to say and light vanished without someone to see it.**

 **Is this enough Power Rangers for Zordon to recruit to stop this new that rise from the shadows and make chaos towards Angle Grove and the world? And, dose these Rangers got what it takes to defeat this new evil and work together as team and put their difference a sided to it! Find out next time on Hero Rangers!**


End file.
